Heartbeat
by khaweye
Summary: It was this simple for Kisara. As long as they were together, everything was fine for her. And he couldn't deny that he also believed that. SetoxKisara. Oneshot.


_**- "**__**Heartbeat**__**", by khaweye**_

_**- Angst, Romance**_

_**- Seto K. X Kisara**_

_**- Rated T**_

_**- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm not making any profit from this fanfic.**_

_**AN: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, although I started this whole fic thing years ago, writing some SetoxKisara stories but never finishing them. Well, I finally decided to finish one, but this is also my first fanfic in English so please warn me if you see too many mistakes. Hope you enjoy ;)**_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

There he was again. And although in the past few days this scene kept repeating in his head, Kaiba never seemed to really get over that feeling that seemed to tighten his heart when he looked at the pale body on his arms.

He couldn't help looking at her. She was the most beautiful sight, to him, and the one that hurt him the most, at the same time. So easy to stare, yet so hard.

Her skin was cold against his hands, and he wondered if one day he would be ready to just let her go, to leave her body there in front of the stone tablet standing in front of them, the one conjured by Akunadin to trap her spirit. Of course he couldn't stand there the entire day, and for once he wished that he didn't have the immediate obligation to protect the Pharaoh so he could stay there a little longer, just staring at her, memorizing every inch of her while he could. Because leaving right now would just be admitting that she was gone forever.

The will to stay there was nothing compared to the one to bring her back, to live a life with her and give her everything she deserved. He deserved to be dead, not her. And although he knew that she would always be with him, in his soul, protecting him in the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it seemed like it would never be enough.

Seto would never hear her calling his name again, or stare in her intense, lovely blue eyes. That beautiful body was empty now, its old soul was now with him... So why was _he_ feeling so empty inside?

"Kisara..."

A tear escaped from his eye, rolling down his face and falling on hers. He whispered her name once again.

"Kisara..."

"Seto."

She was as motionless as seconds ago. He knew she couldn't have called him. But he was sure that it was her voice.

"Seto..."

Seto closed his eyes. He was still feeling empty, there was no way it could actually be her. Maybe he was losing his mind. It wouldn't surprise him, after all he's been through.

"Seto...!"

She seemed so urgent, so desperate, maybe as desperate as he was to have her back...

"Kaiba!"

Suddenly, everything seemed to fade away: Kisara, the stone tablet, the pain, the sadness, and he couldn't see anything. Finally, Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, awakened by the sound of his name. The name that he carried in the present, in the reality, the name of his corporation, the name that he shared with his brother Mokuba. The one that he had in a world so distant from the one in his dreams, the one in which he didn't have to carry on his arms the weight of the dead woman that he loved nor the blame of taking her life on his conscience and heart. A world in which, in that moment, a pair of intense blue eyes looked at him with visible worry.

Those blue eyes were all he needed to definitely awake from his nightmare. They were so deep, so alive, they were everything he couldn't see seconds ago, hidden under those eyelids that would never open again. But right now they showed as much worry as her beautiful, pale face, framed by her white long hair, that insisted to fall and cover partially her expression.

"Seto... It's ok...", and saying that, she touched his cheek with her hand gently, also pressing her forehead against his. "You said my name... You seemed in pain...". Her voice, so calm and sweet, was obviously trying to comfort him.

"I didn't want to worry you. It was just a nightmare.", he said, trying not to look too stupid by being so afraid of a mere dream. Not that it was _any_ dream, but he didn't want to scare her saying what happened to her on it.

"It's ok.", she repeated. It was this simple for Kisara. As long as they were together, everything was fine for her. And he couldn't deny that he also believed that.

Slowly and sleepy, Kisara came even closer to him, placing a single kiss on his cheek while her arms and legs wrapped around his body, gently. Also slowly, he rolled his body, making her stay on top of him on the bed, and her hair fall on his face. He just kept staring at her smiling expression, so beautiful, so alive.

He hugged her, feeling every inch of her body pressed against his own. Only her white silk nightgown and his boxers separated their skin, that was covered by a thin blanket that protected them from the breeze blowing through the large window of Kaiba's room. Feeling the heat emanating from her body, Kaiba couldn't contain a sudden emotion, so rare in him, when he realized that even though it was just a nightmare, he should be grateful for having her there, for her reappearing in his life after so much time, alive, in a new opportunity for them to love each other in a way that wasn't possible so many years ago.

"I love you.", he whispered, before that emotion went away and he gave up on telling her such important words. Kisara blinked, surprised, and he he could understand her. It was very rare for him to say something like this, or any other thing that implied his feelings for her. Although they were together for a while now, he always insisted that actions meant much more than words. Also, sometimes words were harder than actions for a man like Seto Kaiba. But in that moment, nothing seemed more natural than just saying that to her.

"I love you too." Hey eyes shone, Kaiba thought that maybe it was a contained tear. Her smile spread, and she kissed him again, this time on his lips. Kisara hid her face on his neck, where her breath caused him pleasant shivers.

By her breath that became deeper and slower, Kaiba could tell that she had fallen asleep again. Closing his eyes too, he finally started to pay attention on her heartbeat against his chest, slow and calm. In that moment, there was nothing more important than that to him. She was alive and with him, there was nothing to worry about. As long as they were together, everything was fine.

Still thinking about this and enjoying every heartbeat and breath, Seto finally was able to sleep again, dreaming not with the dead Kisara on his arms in the past, but with his Kisara on his arms that night, warm and alive.

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_** Maybe Kaiba was too sweet here, I don't know, it's just the way I think he would be after spending some time with the reincarnation of Kisara.**_

_** I decided to post it in English and not in Portuguese because I have this impression that nobody reads Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics in Portuguese anymore. Also SetoxKisara isn't one of the most popular couples. Anyway, I really hope you liked it, let me know what you think, review!**_

_**Thanks for reading ;)**_

_**khaweye**_


End file.
